The invention relates in general to papermaking, and in particular relates to the manufacture of paper suitable for use as ticket stock used for making redemption tickets of the type commonly dispensed from automated machines in game arcades and the like.
Game arcades often have electronic games that dispense redemption tickets as a reward for having played the game well. Depending on the game score achieved by the player, the game machine dispenses a different number of tickets. The tickets typically can be redeemed for prizes such as toys, stuffed animals, candy, and the like. The game machines generally employ an automated ticket dispenser that dispenses a number of tickets based on the game score. The tickets are supplied in the form of a roll of interconnected tickets separated from one another by perforations. The tickets usually have a printed bar code on one side and may have other indicia and/or graphics on the opposite side. The automated ticket dispenser includes an optical sensor that detects the bar code or other printed marking on each ticket, and in that manner the dispenser is able to count how many tickets are dispensed. Arcades sometimes also include ticket counting machines that operate on a similar principle, such that tickets to be redeemed are fed into the counting machine, which counts the tickets by using an optical sensor.
For proper functioning of the ticket dispensers and ticket counters, and for good aesthetics of the tickets, it is important that the paper or stock making up the tickets have a high opacity so that printed ink on one side of the tickets does not show through to the other side. At the same time, it is desirable for the tickets to have a soft feel in the hand, to have edges that are not so sharp as to pose a risk of cutting the users' hands, to have relatively high strength so they are not easily torn, and to have a highly smooth surface for good printability. Currently available ticket stocks do not always achieve all of these desirable characteristics.
The majority of ticket stocks currently being produced are formed on multiply paper machines, and have a thickness or caliper of about 9.5 to 13 points (i.e., 0.0095 to 0.013 inch). Some ticket stock is also produced as a coated solid bleached sulfate (SBS) sheet with a caliper as low as 7 points, but the coating is essential for achieving sufficient opacity to enable proper functioning of the automated ticket dispensers. Such coated SBS ticket stock generally does not have a desirable soft feel in the hand.
Ticket stock of lower caliper is desirable for improving the ticket yield per unit weight of the papermaking furnish, and for increasing the number of tickets per roll of a given diameter. However, reducing the caliper generally has an adverse impact on some of the other desirable characteristics. For instance, a thinner paper, all other things being equal, has a reduced opacity, a reduced stiffness, and a reduced strength. There is also a certain caliper threshold below which the tickets do not have a good “feel” in the hand, as being too flimsy or insubstantial. It is generally thought that the practical lower limit is about 6.5 to 7 points, as tickets below this caliper level generally feel flimsy and are not favored by consumers.
Additionally, although some ticket stocks are colored, there is a sizeable market for white ticket stock. Such white ticket stock must have a high brightness.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a white ticket stock of relatively low caliper, such as about 7 to 9 points, more preferably about 7 points, having a high opacity, a soft feel, and a highly smooth surface for good printability.